<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me home by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640375">Take me home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 395 spoilers, Happy Birthday Iwaizumi!, M/M, Oikawa is a cutie, birthday in California, godzilla cakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birthday interaction between our beloved Seijoh boys in California.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to our beloved Seijoh ace! Had this story swimming around in my head last night and wasn't sure which one I should focus on so heck, I just jammed both ideas into this story and voila.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The theme song of Godzilla blared through the room as Iwaizumi reached out and slammed a finger onto his phone to shut it up. A single yawn escaped from his lips followed by several bones cracking in his body as he squirmed in bed, unwilling to part from the Godzilla plushie he had in his arms. Birds were beginning to chirp outside and a ray of sunshine filtered in from the blinds, Iwaizumi sighing as he finally swung his legs over the side and got ready for his morning run.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was a fairly simple man. His day consisted of waking up at 6 in the morning and going for a jog around the area before heading home for a shower and some breakfast. Then he would head to whatever lectures he had in university for the rest of the day, maybe hit the gym at five if he had the time or meet his mentor in between classes for any additional meetings. Nighttime consisted of working on assignments with a thick dictionary next to his head and going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi never thought he would actually go overseas to study. As someone who wasn’t a fan of speaking any other language but Japanese, he did find it tough to actually understand classes and people in the first couple of months but after finding out that the person who inspired him to take his current path resided there, there was only so much he could do but not go after him. Takashi Utsui was a man he respected; all his books were the main reason he actually managed to keep Oikawa in check and not run himself through the ground with his overtraining.</p><p> </p><p>After seeing how much his best friend is willing to go when it came to volleyball, he couldn’t just sit back and not do something to protect him. Even as an adult, Iwaizumi felt obligated to take care of his sorry ass, even if it meant following him into the world of professional sports.</p><p> </p><p>What had surprised him was Oikawa joining a league team that wasn’t Japanese, in Argentina of all places. After high school, he had just packed his bags and left, with a single promise that he would come to find Iwaizumi wherever he was in the world. Iwaizumi had sent him a postcard from California once with his address on it, although the moron had failed to do anything since other than blow up his social media accounts with photos of himself doing workouts or going to the beach. Iwaizumi could feel his head throbbing when the familiar ding of a message coming through, followed by a picture of his best friend grinning in front of his camera with the sun shining behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Iwa- chan!” Oikawa’s caption chirped as Iwaizumi sighed. He had gotten very used to typing whilst jogging despite knowing how dangerous it could be on the road since Oikawa would whine if he didn’t reply every five seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t show me your ugly mug first thing in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“So mean!”</p><p> </p><p>The next message came through when Iwaizumi was cooking breakfast, his stomach rumbling as he fried some sausages and eggs when a picture of Oikawa eating the exact same thing in a diner came through. Iwaizumi squinted his eyes as he looked in the diner, the old retro background looking very familiar to him as he dug into his food. He doubted they didn’t have that sort of thing in Argentina anyways; that idiot often went to diners to get an American breakfast just to compare with him on who had the better version. Of course, America had the best breakfast; they were huge!</p><p> </p><p>Next picture came in when Iwaizumi was headed to his first lecture of the day. He wasn’t looking forward to hearing the voice of his professor speaking for the next three hours on human anatomy, his brain already screaming that he needed a time out when the message came through. Iwaizumi swiped his phone to see Oikawa standing in front of a shop, sunglasses in hand as he made a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact he was supposed to listen to his class, Iwaizumi kept looking at his phone as a steady stream of pictures flooded into his phone, curtesy of Oikawa. The man sent him a picture every 20 minutes or so, keeping him occupied and mildly entertained for the rest of the lecture. Most of them just consisted of him eating various foods or trying out ice cream, his mouth covered with white frosting as he smiled into the camera. All the while, Iwaizumi couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had seen those places somewhere; as a university student, he was too broke to eat out often and could only look at pictures of those who could and try not to drool.</p><p> </p><p>Once the lecture was done, he packed up to head off for a meeting with Takashi at a nearby café. His mentor waved at him from his seat, his standard café au lait seated in front of him as Iwaizumi’s stomach screamed for caffeine. The lecture had just about drained him of whatever brain cells that remained in his head, Iwaizumi quickly ordering a pastry before sitting down for the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought that the man he admired so much was the father of his much hated, or rather Oikawa’s much hated rival from school? He would have never guessed from the surname or the looks; Ushijima took after his mother in terms of scowling but Takashi turned out to be a very nice person. Ushijima didn’t seem to be as bad as in school as well after earning a wake-up call of not being the best in the league once he stepped onto the court of monsters. Iwaizumi never thought the day would come that Ushijima would actually admit that he was weak.</p><p> </p><p>“So will you be free to go meet the team today? Wakatoshi is joining in on the practice as well, just to test the waters,” Takashi said as Iwaizumi nodded when Takashi asked, “Iwaizumi, is everything ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just, someone has been staring at you from behind the pillar ever since you got here.” Iwaizumi didn’t have the chance t turn before a body barrelled into his back, followed by a shrill shout and squeal as a familiar nickname assaulted his eardrums. The boy would have spat out his coffee in his mentor’s face if it had been someone else as the person grinned, “Iwa-chan, happy birthday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shittykawa?!” Iwaizumi yelped as Takashi’s eyes widened with recognition, “Wait, aren’t you the boy that Wakatoshi was always saying about bringing to Shiratorizawa…”</p><p> </p><p>“Takashi-san, please don’t mention that infernal sentence,” Oikawa grinned through gritted teeth, a vein already popping in his head as Iwaizumi grabbed him in a chokehold, making the man squeal, “What the hell are you doing here?! Don’t you have practice?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s grip slackened slightly as Takanashi let out a laugh, “You’ve been so busy you forgot about it, Iwaizumi? Young people should worry about these kinds of things more.” He got up and paid for their drinks despite Iwaizumi’s protests, Takanashi giving him a wink as he said, “Go and have some fun. I’ll handle the training tonight and send you the details tomorrow.” The man left the two to their own devices as Iwaizumi tried not to murder Oikawa for jumping in on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Let’s go somewhere! My treat!”</p><p> </p><p>“All those pictures you sent, don’t tell me it's of the places I wanted to eat that I told you about?!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sure did! Just had to try them out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I never even ate there before and I’ve been here for a year!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sucks to be a poor college student. Ouch, mean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shittykawa, you better have a good explanation for all of this,” he growled as Oikawa laughed before pecking a kiss on his cheek, “Is there any reason for me to visit my best friend on his birthday?” Iwaizumi blushed deep red as Oikawa laughed, his hand reaching to grab his before dragging him forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then! Let’s go explore!”</p><p> </p><p>Bestsetterboy posted a picture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eat this Ushiwaka-chan!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiratorizawaeternalace : You should have gone to California.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you came to visit me from Argentina for a day and headed back the next. Who the hell likes flying that much?” Iwaizumi grunted as he pulled at his collar. The outfit was super itchy and he wished he could just wear his usual casual clothes but Oikawa had insisted of them going to a nice restaurant for his 26<sup>th</sup> birthday.</p><p> </p><p>It's been eight years since he went to California and got his degree in sports medicine. Now, he was one of the trainers in charge of the men’s Olympic volleyball team, meaning he could supervise Oikawa as much as he wanted as well as get annoyed to shit. The newly appointed setter in question smirked from behind his glass, a glint in his eyes that told Iwaizumi that the man was up to no good as Iwaizumi excused himself to the toilet to freshen himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Dang, he hated being in these kinds of restaurants. Why didn’t Oikawa want to just let him have good Japanese food instead of Italian food? Not like he really cared since Oikawa was the one paying but still… he had missed home food a lot ever since he went to California.</p><p> </p><p>When he stepped out of the bathroom, the sound of clapping and cheering filled the air as a popping sound filled the air. Iwaizumi was showered with streamers as one of the waiters brought forward a cake, a grin on Oikawa’s face as the staff began to sing happy birthday. Iwaizumi nearly combusted there and then out of embarrassment, the red rising to his face as he realised the cake had Godzilla printed in the front.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kill you,” he grunted as Oikawa smirked before pecking him on the lips, “I know you loved it. Don’t be such a brute, Iwa-chan.” The waiter had finished cutting up the cake and served slices to them both, the grin on Oikawa’s face wide as he dug into it. The cake was surprisingly very good and washed down with champagne, it tasted even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Neh, Iwa-chan, are you done yet? We need to go see the stars soon!” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi munched on his cake. Even after being with him for most of his life, Oikawa still whined like a kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it's my birthday so let me enjoy my food in peace,” he grunted as he finished the last of his cake when he felt something drop into his throat that seemed a little too foreign. He gulped it down, thinking it was nothing as Oikawa eyed him with curiosity, his face slowly paling as he asked, “Hey, Iwa-chan, did you just swallow something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. It felt like I did but it should be fine, some random stuff does get into food anyways…” Iwaizumi muttered when Oikawa’s face turned pale, “Oh lord, how stupid can you be Iwa-chan?” Oikawa quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant, quickly paying the bill as the staff called out birthday wishes to Iwaizumi. The man didn’t have time to think as Oikawa threw him into the taxi and ordered the driver to bring them to the hospital as Iwaizumi asked, “Just what the hell did I swallow?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi felt a fist connecting with his chest as Oikawa shrieked, “The ring! You swallowed the damned ring I was supposed to propose to you with! What are you, a gorilla who eats everything?!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, after doing an x-ray, Iwaizumi was met with the revelation of having swallowed a ring whole. He had no idea how the hell that had managed to happen since it was quite big but the doctor said it was fine and they could get it in and out within the hour.</p><p> </p><p>So much for his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“Never thought I would be spending my birthday in the ER.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Iwa-chan! You shouldn’t have been stupid enough to swallow it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who puts a damned ring in cake anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“People who try to get romantic! I looked it up on google!” Oikawa looked on the verge of tears as he buried his face into Iwaizumi’s chest, his tears soaking his dress shirt as he whispered, “I thought you would have choked and died or something.” Iwaizumi laughed as he carded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, giving the man a ruffle as he thought that his hair was just as soft as it had been when they were kids before giving him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Shittykawa. I don’t die that easily,” he grinned as Oikawa yelped, “Iwa-chan.” Both of them ended up cuddling until the surgery, Oikawa sending him off with a flurry of tears and kisses as the nurses tried to drag him off.</p><p> </p><p>“You better propose to me with the damned ring alright?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to wear something you could have potentially shit out?!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Bestsetterboy has posted a new picture. Trending at 10,000 hits on Twitter.</p><p> </p><p>Bestsetterboy : Finally got engaged to my moronic childhood best friend! Can’t believe he swallowed the ring!</p><p> </p><p>Bouncingballceo : congrats.</p><p> </p><p>Ballofsunshine : ahh this is so cool! I can’t believe the grand king is married! Tobio, we’re next!</p><p> </p><p>Settersoulofkarasuno : Boke, don’t you dare put the damned ring in the cake! I don’t even like cake!</p><p> </p><p>Memebrofromanothermother : thank god he didn’t die, Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Shiratorizawaeternalace : you should have gone to California. That way you could have been together earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it! On a side note, I actually read somewhere that someone did manage to swallow the ring and got it out via surgery to get proposed with it so yeah, this does happen haha!</p><p>Please comment and leave kudos! They really make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>